


wild women don't get the blues

by onefriendlyspider



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, Gen, I'm lying it's just crack, in this house we love and support veth brenatto, no beta we die like men, surprise cameo by a surprise character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefriendlyspider/pseuds/onefriendlyspider
Summary: It is time for an old friend to go home.This is not a serious fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	wild women don't get the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mitski - First Love/Late Spring

They slowly come to consciousness as the first sunlight interrupts their peaceful slumber. Yasha and Beau, who had taken the last watch, are pointedly not looking at each other as everyone begins to pack their things, eating some breakfast that Caduceus 'cook first, cleric second' Clay had prepared.  
"Do you want some more Dead People Tea, Veth?" Jester asks, and without waiting for an answer fills the halfling's cup with some more of the concerningly delicious liquid. 

It's their last day on Rumblecusp. After the mess that had been travellercon, they have taken a day off to relax, eat some more dino-steak and safely guide the newly christened followers of the moonweaver back to their boats. Now, as the sun begins to rise and the streets of the village become busier with the remaining ex-followers of Vo and new resort staff, they have to think about what they want to do next.

They do have quite a few options.

"We should definitely check out the situation, the war situation, before popping into either the Empire or Xorhas." Beau brings up. "It has been a long time since the ceasefire, and we have no idea if everything is alright. I'd rather not get arrested by anyone because we were blamed on something going wrong." 

Fjord nods. "That is certainly a good idea. It wouldn't surprise me if we were suddenly the scapegoats of a parlay gone wrong."

"Especially with how the Assembly has been involved. We cannot trust them." Caleb points out, a shadow over his face. 

"Y'know, I could, like, message someone to check if it's okay to come back!" Jester pipes in. "I'm sure Essek will tell us how everything's been going. I could do it right now!"

Beau makes a face at the prospect of asking the war criminal for help.

Yasha looks up from her pressed flowers. "That is a lovely idea, Jester. And maybe we could ask Pumat Sol how things are on the empire side of things?"

"It would be quite nice to go back to the Xorhaus, I think. I do want to see after the garden there." Caduceus brings over a new pot of tea, refilling everyone's cups.

Beau takes a sip. "We should also definitely head over to the Archive at some point. There has to be some more information on the flying city with the eyes n'stuff- Veth, are you alright?" She interrupts herself, squinting at the halfling who has been quiet the whole time, her small form hunched over herself.

"Oh no, are you hurt, Veth? Do you need a healing word?" Jester looks worried, ready to cast a spell, if necessary.

The halfling woman swallows and looks up at her friends. "I feel-… You guys, I want to go to Nicodranas." 

"Oh, that's a great idea, Veth! I could visit my Momma, and you could see your family!"  
"Nicodranas isn't the Empire nor Xorhas. We could go there and check out if everyone is cool. That is actually perfect!"  
"It would be nice to visit the fish market again, right Fjord?"  
"Oh for f- One time! Will you ever let it go?"

The Mighty Nein start to excitedly talk over themselves, except for Caduceus, who regards Veth with a meaningful expression. "I think, Veth wasn't quite finished."  
His calm words cause the party to quiet down and look at the rogue, who looks like she would rather be anywhere else.

"You know- you all know that for me, adventuring with all of you, as part of the Mighty Nein, has been the greatest honor of my life." A quiet "Oh no." comes from her left but she continues. "And I hope you know that I consider all of you family. But- and I hope you can understand me- I am not only a thief, a rogue, a sharpshooter and an adventurer. I- I'm a mother, and that is a part of me that I have been neglecting for two years now. Because, no matter how much fun I am having here, and no matter how much I enjoy every day with all of you-"

Laura Bailey jumps up so fast that her chair clatters to the ground. "Sam Riegel, don't you dare!" she points her finger directly at the other actor.  
Around the table, mayhem.  
Only Marisha's eyebrows and her ponytail are visible and she slowly sinks lower until she is completely hidden by the table. Travis Willingham's eyes are circles, his mouth opened in a silent scream.  
Liam O'Brian seems to be sniffing a bit, Ashley Johnson's expression stony while Taliesin Jaffe looks pained. Only the culprit in question has a small smile on his face while never breaking character.

"I thank all of you for your time, for your friendship and for your support in so many matters. But for me, this journey has come to an end."

The goodbye is tearful but heartfelt. While many members of the cast have red eyes, including one Matthew Mercer, the Mighty Nein are upset but understanding. Jester cries and promises to 'send' her a message every evening, as they hug their favourite rogue goodbye.

"And with that, the teleportation spell ends and the outline of Veth Brenatto vanishes from your line of sight. This is not the end of the story, but it is the end of this particular chapter of all of your lives. You are hit by a wave of nostalgia as you realize, that while Veth and her family will continue to be part of your lives, your adventures with the halfling have come to an end. It is a sad day for the Mighty Nein, but goodbyes mostly are sad. And that is where we will end tonight's episode. Man- that was- "

"I guess we should rename ourselves the Mighty Eight…" Travis jokes and wipes inconspiculously at his eyes.  
"That was beautiful." Ashley comments, looking between Matt and Sam.  
"It really was!" Laura punches the table. "Now I can't even be mad at you, Sam! Ahhh!"  
"Boy am I glad for the 6 feet distance between all of us…" Sam jokes.  
Marisha finds the boxing glove on a stick she used to accidentally hit Liam and sticks it in Sam's face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mighty Nein exit the tavern in Zadash, trying to keep a low profile.  
"So, we'll meet you guys this evening at Pumat's, alright?" Beau looks around for confirmation before starting to run off with Caleb.

"Suddenly, you see a commotion at the end of the street. A man ducks out of the crowd, hood raised, and walks in your direction, another cloaked figure trailing behind him."

Laura looks very suspiciously at Sam who is drinking from a normal waterbottle, like she had done the last three times a new NPC had been introduced.

"He seems to do a double take at the sight of you, giving you a once over. He seems to have decided on something because he adresses you."

"Well, you lot seem like an accomplished group, judging by the variety of magical Items you have on you. Maybe you would be willing to help a fellow adventurer out? I seem to have found myself in quite-" Sam is forced to stop talking as he is hit by a d20. In the background, the faint scream of one Dani Carr can be heard.

"You dick!" Laura Bailey screams, everyone else looking at him with different levels of incredulity.

"Doty, write that down." Sam speaks the final words that cause the room to erupt in chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stuck in my head since Veth's conversation with Vilya. I don't want this to happen, obviously, but it would be hilarious. Sam Riegel is too powerful for this world. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
